willandgracefandomcom-20200215-history
Dames at Sea
'Dames at Sea '''is the 1st episode of the sixth season and 117th overall. The events pick up from the last scenes of season 5. Jack and Will wake up next to each other in bed, naked. Grace finds ''Dr. Morty's love letter for her husband and decides to sail for Guatemala. Karen and Rosario return to the yacht after being pushed off of it. Synopsis Talk to the boob! After being pushed off the boat by Lorraine Finster during an argument over Stan's inheritance and spending the night on a Russian freighter with "300 filthy sailors and a unisex bathroom", Karen returns to her yacht with Rosario, who jumped in after her and saved her life. In exchange for turning her support hose into a life vest and using her bra as a sail to save Karen, Rosario is asking for one Friday off a month. Later Karen finds herself in a difficult position and Rosario saves her life again. Nothing happened! Will and Jack are finding it difficult to be with each other after waking up naked on a bed after a night of drinking, unsure if something had happened between them. Thinking the other has been harboring romantic feelings for the other, Will and Jack each decide to let the other down easy. Will says that they should be honest in order to save their friendship so they admit to having been attracted to each other at one point in the past. However, Karen comes in and tells them that the surveillance video from the yacht show nothing actually happened between them. I'm on the other side of the door! Grace's worries are put to rest when she finds out her husband never made it to Guatemala and his colleague who wrote a love letter for him never made her move. Leo reaffirms to her that Grace has nothing to worry about but informs her that he will still fulfill his duties and leave for Guatemala. The next day, he leaves a letter to Grace instructing her to read it before she goes to sleep but as he expects, Grace reads it as soon as he leaves. Leo tells her he has given up Doctors Without Borders and is actually waiting outside the door to stay with her. Cast Main * Eric McCormack (Will Truman) * Debra Messing (Grace Adler) * Sean Hayes (Jack McFarland) * Megan Mullally (Karen Walker) Guest * Harry Connick Jr. (Leo Markus) Media Clips Images Ep 06 01-1521626247.jpg Ep 06 01-2.jpg Ep 06 01-3.jpg Ep 06 01.jpg Ep 06 01-0.jpg Notes * Title is a reference to the musical of the same name. * Jet Ski is actually a brand name of watercraft; "ski" is of Norwegian origin meaning "stick". * While Karen and Rosario are riding the Jet Ski, the theme from Charlie's Angels is heard. * Being one of the super-sized episodes, several scenes were cut from the episode during syndication. Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Premieres Category:Season 6 Category:Super-sized episodes